fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Est
Est (エスト Esuto) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, their remakes, and Fire Emblem Gaiden. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Est is 17 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 In Fire Emblem Awakening, Est is the first DLC character for the Second Series DLC Pack and was illustrated by Kinu Nishimura. Profile Est is the youngest of the Pegasus Sisters of Macedon, under Minerva. Unlike Palla and Catria, she was late to join, as she had to steal Mercurius before returning. She fell in love with the knight Abel, and eventually married him and moved to Altea. She and her sisters also appear in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Est gets captured by Grieth, and her sisters follow the pirate ship to rescue her, but they lost sight of it near Zofia Port. Jesse tried to save Est, but got captured. After Celica's party saves Jesse, they went to Grieth's fort, where Grieth was defeated, and Est was rescued. In Mystery of the Emblem, Est was captured by the Archanean forces, to force Abel to fight against Marth. She can be rescued and once again fights alongside Marth. After the war, however, she vanishes after leaving Abel. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |70% |70% |70% |70% |60% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |40% |50% |30% |50% |50% |0% |} Overall Est, and her sisters Palla and Catria, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in Celica's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Est and Catria are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent. Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight, and Clair is very agile but fragile. In Gaiden, Est is the most statistically impressive of the Pegasus Knight sisters, having the single highest growth rates in the game and by quite a lot at that. She will start out much weaker than her sisters if you leveled them at all, and will require some babysitting until she gains half a dozen levels. However, if you do choose to level her, she will easily become the most powerful of her sisters, beating them both in all stats except for HP. It's worth noting that while Est is better than Catria, she is not significantly better than Catria. They usually wind up even in stats or separated by 1 or 2 points in almost everything. The only stat that really separates Est and Catria is Defense, which Est will have a lot more of. The only problem with Est is her late recruitment and low level. If you want to put in the effort of bringing her up to speed, she will not disappoint. Not only is she the most powerful among her sisters, but she is among the most powerful in the entire game. However, Catria is nearly as good as her and is available for almost the entire game. So while Est is clearly the strongest sister, Catria winds up being the most useful. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |50% |70% |70% |70% |60% |70% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats ''* - Drops if defeated as an enemy unit in Chapter 20. Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Cain Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Cain Overall In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, both of Est's sisters have their growths raised significantly, while Est's growths have stayed the same. This, due to her low starting stats, usually makes her less useful than in the original. However, she still has a great deal of potential, if properly trained at an arena. Otherwise, she joins extremely late but has nice growths, and comes with a Ridersbane in a chapter where the enemy is filled with cavalry. Reclassing her to myrmidon or archer are also common choices because she has high growths fit for a swordmaster or sniper with that much higher maximum stats for speed and skill which cancels out that lower strength. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |80% |0% |80% |80% |70% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Abel Supported by *The Avatar *Minerva *Palla *Catria *Abel ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Quotes Death Quotes Ending ''Shadow Dragon'' Little Sister - Est "Est fell in love with an Altean knight, and found that the path of the heart was a surer route to happiness than that of the spear." ''Gaiden'' *(If both Palla and Catria are alive) I'll definitely come again! Thank you, everyone~~ No matter where she goes, Est always remains upbeat. *(If one or both are dead) Big sister(s)... Remebering the older sister(s) who had died for her sake, Est wept. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' Wayward Knight "After the war, Est said her goodbyes to Abel, for reasons known only to her and disappeared." *(If Abel is dead) "Unable to bear the sadness of losing Abel, Est disappeared after the war" Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Est is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Etymology In the French and Italian language, Est means east, as in the cardinal direction. In both French and Latin, Est also means is. Trivia *Est, Palla, and Eldigan are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters